Lo Ridgemount
Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount is one of the six main characters of Stoked. She is the only daughter and middle child of the insanely rich owner of the Ridgemount hotel chain, including Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. She is usually able to get away with almost anything, with the main exception being in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", after the wild party she threw at the hotel prior to "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Mr. Ridgemount decides to arrange for his daughter to move into the staff housing and work as a waitress in the dining room, in order to show him that she can be responsible. Towards the end of the second episode, she is shown to meet up with the other main characters, and decided to share a room with Fin and Emma. She is the youngest of the six protagonists. At first Lo is not very good at her job, due to Kelly, the dining room's manager/head waitress, constantly bossing her around and being a dictator to her, and skipping her shifts in order to go shopping in the local gift shop in the hotel. She is a very friendly and cooperative teammate when it comes to resolving problems, even though she helps at most of the problems because she doesn't want to stay working in the hotel for the rest of the summer. Much like Johnny, Lo knows a lot about the hotel, as proven in "Charging into the Night", where she guides Fin, Reef and Broseph through the boiler room in the hotel basement. Lo tries to constantly prove to her dad that she is responsible, but most of those attempts backfire. When Lo booked an awesome surf tour, the most priceless surfboard gets broken in half. Lo even helped the resort during a surfing contest by making the kids she watches do some work, but when she was about to be given back her penthouse room key, her dad erroneously assumed that Lo was running a child labor camp and changed his mind. Even though Lo doesn't like to work, she can be good at her jobs. Lo has by far had the most jobs in the show. When Lo is first forced to work, she is placed by her father in the DR as a waitress. Her job there sucks and she barely does any real work, which upsets Kelly. When Bummer needs a child sitter for the hotel kids, Lo is supposed to take care of them for just one day, but ends up getting the job permanently. She does a pretty good job with the kids, but after letting them do what they want, her dad transfers her to Housekeeping. Trivia *She is one of two groms to have both their real name and nickname known (the other being Reef, although only his real first name is known). *She is the shortest character among the groms. *She is shown to own a Jeep, which was driven into the hotel's pool prior to the first episode. By the time of the sixth episode, she has had her learner's permit for two weeks. *Lo is spoiled, as many claim. She also doesn't take things as serious as they should be. *Lo's surfboards is yellow with purple waves on it. *She is given the new job of being the hotel's "babysitter" in "Reef And That Evil Totem". *In her Teletoon profile, it implies that her mother would let her get away with anything, even "murder", although Lo has never killed anyone. *She has a shortboard, which she uses for contests. *She has many credit cards, one of which is a gold card. *She has mad sweet talking and flirting skills, which she uses on Reef and Bummer in "Charging into the Night". *Lo´s counterparts are Caitlin Cooke from 6teen and Lindsay from the Total Drama series. *After the events of "Endless Bummer", she has been reassigned to Housekeeping. *She has many swimsuits which she bought in "Reef And That Evil Totem", but she only wears one swimsuit. *She has a Purple/Violet iPhone. *She is staying in room 202 with Fin and Emma in the staff housing. *Until "The Make-Out Fake-Out", she had only one known boyfriend in the series, Kai. *She has two brothers, Ty and George. *Mr. Ridgemount, her father is the owner of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. *Lo's situation is very similar to that of Caitlin Cooke from 6teen. *In Season 1, she may have a crush on Reef. Then in Season 2, she kissed him to make her ex-boyfriend, Curtis, jealous. *Lo is taught to be a 'spoiled brat'. *Lo is one of the few characters shown to have her ears pierced. *Her and Emma almost have the same swimsuit. Goofs *Even though Lo was reassigned to housekeeping, in "A Prank Too Far" she is seen wearing her wench uniform from the Pirate Ship. *It is claimed by Mrs. Ridgemount in "Another Grom Bites the Dust" that Lo had just graduated from Grade 11 at the end of that school year, but this is most likely a goof by the show's writers. Lo, who is only 15 years old, would actually have passed from Grade 9 to Grade 10 under British Columbia's secondary school system. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship *Fin-Lo Friendship *Lo-Kelly Conflict *Lo-Everyone Relationship *Reef-Lo Relationship Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far *Brofinger *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last Gallery Image:Lo1.jpg|Portrait of Lo. Image:Lauren_''Lo''_Ridgemount.jpg|Lo in the Penthouse. Make-Out Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after kissing in the moonlight. STOKED-teletoons-stoked-6935814-496-308.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0010.jpg|"Can't talk right now." Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0012.jpg Exaltaţii ep 4 018_0001.jpg|Enjoying a fruit smoothie on duty. Exaltaţii ep 6 012_0004.jpg Friendship.PNG Stoked_Lo_and_ball_by_qMargot.png Exaltaţii ep 1 020 0n007.jpg vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h49m27s195.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h52m22s244.png|"Oh, I've got it covered." Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m05s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h58m59s112.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m36s64.png|Lo begs Broseph to help her out... Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m42s118.png|...with the Tandem Surf Contest. Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m59s23.png|An overjoyed Lo hugs Broseph. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m16s35.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h34m36s122.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h27m49s175.png|Lo shops for a new hoodie... vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h28m02s52.png|...and seems to like it. vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h16m10s103.png|Getting her beauty sleep. vlcsnap-2010-10-12-17h09m18s139.png|Lo and Broseph get the day off. vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m20s78.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h40m09s61.png|ow... ChatIcon lo.jpg Lo.PNG|It's the Small Version of Lo Lo_crying.jpg|Lo crying. Lo_and_her_teddy_bear.jpg|Lo cuddling with her teddy bear. Fin_and_Lo.jpg|At the movies with Fin. Fin cringes at Lo-Reef.jpg|OMG. Look at fin /:( Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Ridgemount Family